Lincoln high school
by Mondler2017
Summary: Join our favourite gang and travel back in time to see them in highschool! Joey is not so great with the woman as we thought. He is best friends with Mike. Chandler is captain of the football team, making him really popular. His family also is very wealthy. Monica's best friends with Phoebe and Rachel, her brother Ross is still a nerd but is very popular. R&R/C&M/P&J/P&M
1. The last days of summer

_To get you started... **Please**_ read

 _The gellers~_ _Jack and Judy geller: Famous, they own a very large popular company. Jack is a successful businessman._

 _Monica: Rich, best friends with Rachel, 17 years old. **She is not Fat.**_

 _Ross: Rich, is a nerd, is on the football team which makes him popular. (Still has a crush on Rachel Green) 18 yrs_ old

 _Charles and Nora bing: They are married, Charles is not gay, they are very close friends with Jack and Judy. They also are in business and own a very large company, just like the gellers._

 _Chandler bing: Only child, Very popular, crush of every girl in high school, captain of the football team, and his family is very wealthy. 18 yrs old._

 _Joey tribbiani: 18 yrs old, Mike his best friend and him both have a crush on Phoebe buffay. (Jealous from Chandler Bing)_

 _Phoebe buffay: Exactly like Phoebe in the show, 18 yrs old._

 _Rachel green: Best friends with Monica, she is a cheerleader, loves to go shopping, put lots of makeup, and dresses fashionably. Her family is rich, but not like the Gellers or the Bings. 17 yrs old._

 **Chapter 1**

[The Gellers house]

"Ross open the bathroom door" Monica grunted, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late! Ugh and its all your fault" she tried again impatiently, banging and kicking on the door at the same time. Monica was pacing around the room trying to control her anger, which was unfortunately not working.

Finally after 5 mins, the door opens, and Ross steps out slowly, recieving a death stare from his baby sister.

"Whoah, chill over there Monica... Geez its still 7 o'clock." he said rubbing his forehead lazily. Then he yawned, and stretched his back, to show that he is still sleepy.

"Plus, School starts at 8 and its only two steps away, so I am pretty sure we will make it in time" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and go get changed" Monica added coldly with a smirk on her face, and her hands on her waist.

"Yes, Mom" he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

After 10 mins...

Knock knock

Judy walks up to the door and opens it.

"Hi, Mrs. Geller is Monica in here?" Rachel asked, excitement in her voice.

"Why, yes dear, do come in" stepping away.

"She is upstairs in her room" Judy explained before stepping away for real this time.

Rachel hurried up the stairs and directly went straight to Monica's room.

[Inside Monica's room]

Monica tied her hair up in a ponytail, which made her ears stick out. She heard footsteps so she turned around and saw Rachel standing in the doorway beaming happily.

Rachel spoke first; "Come on Mon! Its our first day in highschool! Lets get a makeover!" she suggested with enthusiasm.

Monica ignored her best friend and concentrated on arranging her clothes in her closet instead.

Rachel: Oh pleeassee oh pleeassee oh pleeassee" she pleaded.

Monica: I dont know Rach. I am just not really in the mood, to do shopping or do my hair.

I dont even feel like getting my nails done!

Rachel: "Why not?" she whined ... "Come on gurl, lets go dye our hair, I mean we still have time."

Monica: "I just dont feel like it Rach." she shrugged

Rachel: "Well, I'm gonna dye my hair, so you're coming with me" dragging Monica.

Monica: "Okay finee!" she gave in. "But what about my clothes" she pointed "They're scattered everywhere and you know how much that bugs me"

Rachel: "Dont worry about them! The maids could arrange them neatly in a pile while we're gone. Now, no more excuses!"

Monica: "Only doing this for you Rach." "So please hurry up, and lets get this over with" through gritted teeth. She sighed in frustration. (Because its 7:15 and the limo driver has to pick them up at 7:30.)

Rachel and Monica came back from the Mall at 7:35.

The whole time, Monica was really mad at Rachel for not being early. she was shooting her angry glares every now and then.The driver was waiting for them with Ross in the limo.

[Inside the limo]

" Well, well ,well..somebody's a little late" Ross said with a stupid grin of triumph wide on his face.

Monica squinted her eyes at him, then entered the limo with Rachel following behind.

Ross eyes suddenly perked up with surprise, as he hadn't expected Rachel to ride with them.

"Good morning Ross!" Rachel said

Ross just stared at the vision in front of him.

"Uh, Ross, hello? I just said goodmorning" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Monica was watching the scene infront of her amused, and was trying to control the giggles that were threatening to come out. She knew of Ross's crush on Rachel since they were in middle school.

"Oh, Good morning Rachel" Ross squeaked awkwardly. He was blushing furiously.

"Wow, what a great start to this year, looking dumb in front of Rachel!" he whispered to himself.

After 10 mins, the limo came to a halt.

"Well, kids have a great day!" the limo driver (John said)

"Thanks you too John," "Bye" they all replied in unison.

[School]

Rachel and Monica both headed towards the large gates of Lincoln High school.

Ross had already left them and had gone to his friends: Will(Brad Pitt), Joey tribbiani and Mike.

"Oh my god! This is it!" Rachel squealed.

"C'mon Rachel, stop staring at the gates, do you want to get a detention from the first day of school?" Monica said.

Rachel: " As, if!" She shook her head at Monica, then stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile...

"Rachel hurry!" Monica shouted to Rachel as they ran the steps towards the school's hallway. "We only have few minutes before homeroom starts, and we have to find where it is!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know where to go!" she snapped back.

Just then, Rachel and Monica spotted a blonde girl with sparkling green eyes, wearing clothes that dont even match. They both approached her panting, their faces flushed, then spoke

"Hi, I am Monica and this is Rachel" Monica greeted them

"Sorry to bother you but do you by any chance know where Mr. Robinsons class is?"

"Hi, I am Phoebe Buffay, and Mr. Robinson's class is down the hall to your left."

Rachel: "Thank you soooo much!" "It was nice meeting you" as she took off.

"Ditto" Phoebe said, satisfied of herself for making friends.

Monica and Rachel both ran as fast as their legs could go. The bell rang, and they both shot each other a worried look. Both of them panicked and freaked out. When they finally found the classroom, thanks to phoebes help they entered to find the teacher looking angrily at them.

"Miss Geller, Miss Green your late" Mr Robinson said.

"We know Mr Robinson, we got lost" they apologized.

"Dont let it happen again" he warned, then went back to explaining the lesson.

Monica walked slowly to the back of the class, all eyes were on her, Rachel had betrayed her by sitting next to another girl named Janice. JANICE! ( She is soooo annoying! She was with them in middle school. They couldnt stand her!) I feel bad for Rach tho, she chuckled she is stuck with Janice for the rest of the year. There was an empty seat next to ...

 **To be continued...** **Hi guys! Please please review! I will be posting Chapter 2 soon!** **All of the other characters are coming soon! If anybody has any ideas for this fanfic please pm me! Love ya . Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, children. I am here to inform you that I will be continuing this story, as promised. And again, I am sooo sorry for the slow update. I didnt have any ideas before. But just today, a huge plan popped into my head. So, without further ado, let the fun begin!**

 **(A/N: We'll start where we left off...)**

There was an empty seat next to...

Phoebe?

Monica glanced around in confusion, she thought Phoebe was in the upper grades, I mean come on, she was very tall.

With a tissue covering her mouth, Phoebe smiled at Monica, and slowly pulled the chair for her to sit in.

She smiled back at her, happy that she am sitting with a new friend, and not just someone she barely knew.

Hours after hours passed by, and poor poor Phoebe is still coughing. She has been having a coughing fit for three hours straight! Monica feel so bad for her. Shes just sitting their hopeless.

Just by looking at her, you can tell that shes got the flu. I softly reached out my hand to her, and explained that she has to go home. After lots of pitiful looks, I spot Joey tribbiani giving Phoebe the most cutest smile. He really had a soft, pitiful expression. That was soo weird to notice. Because, Wow, I have never truly seen this side of him before. Maybe, just maybe he has a thing for Phoebe?

I focused on taking her to the nurse. When she agreed, she them stumbled to the corner of the room, and with each step her stomach tightened and ached all the more. She kept swallowing, and her throat kept clenching, but no matter what she could not stop the warm feeling rising through her chest. Monica really wanted to help, but found herself not being able to do anything.

After a long day, Phoebe left home, leaving Monica all alone in class.

Monica came back home, exhausted. She ate a small snack, and then went straight to her room. After making sure the door was locked, she opened up her private diary in which she wrote all her feelings in.The diary held pages which were all covered with a thick layer of dust and a neat organised handwriting. She had written all about Chandler in that book. If someone ever found this, she was dead meat.

Anyways, lets just say, that Monica crush was not going away, any time soon. She saw him today looking ever so handsome, she was imagining him telling him that he had loved her. Chandler Bing, he sure was a major hottie... He was only one or two years older than her at most. His dark hair furled down the nape of his neck while his fringe covered the right side of his face, going a little past his jaw-line. That smile eventually would light up his entire face, literally, since he has an adoring face of an angel's. I am so in love with those eyes no matter how dark and burdened they are, I can't seem to figure it all out. The color blue of his eyes I have never seen before. They are so mesmerizing that it is as if they looked deep into my soul. I could not take my eyes off of them. His eyes were blue like the ocean, shimmering with lots of sparks. Yeah, those were his eyes. Eventually she was shooked out of her daydream. After all, he was on her mind most of the time...

 _I just hope that someday he will fall for me... *sighs*_

She was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. With one swift motion, she grabbed her diary and hid it under the mattress, then swang the door open. She was surprised to see her parents there with not amused expressions on their faces. She tried her best to act casual, but she just couldnt. Oh, oh... boy she was in trouble.

Judy explained that she wants to talk, and reached out for Monicas hand after forcing her to sit on the bed, and fluffing her pillow, she nodded toward Jack for some kind of approval before speaking. Which is highly unusual, because this cant be a good thing.

"Monica dear, your father and I have made the decision that you wont have to go to school anymore."

 _As if its such an easy matter._

 _Did I just hear her correctly?_

"WHAT?!"

"Well, um you see, your father here, wants the company to keep going and he needs to have someone who will take after him when the time comes.

Before you open that big mouth of yours, we have already informed Ross about this matter because well, *she shrugged* he is an expert. And Monica rolled her eyes at the statement. Judy ignored her and continued... But he disagreed saying he wants to be a paleontologist. Your father and I support his decision 100%, so we have no other choice but, you, you have to continue the business. Your our only hope Monica."

Monica couldnt believe her mother.

She wanted to go to culinary school, and become a chef.

Not just crunch down some numbers and stay inside an office 24/7.

She had always dreamed of being a chef since girlhood, always watching cooking shows and trying to make the dinner. Her mother, Judy, however disapproved and always told her that she would never get anywhere if she took such a rubbish career. She was soon experimenting with recipes and even developing her own until her parents broke the news...

And what about him?

He is the only person she could ever think about.

Will she ever get to see him again?

God, life is sooo unfair.

Oh, no, now her mom is telling lectures. And here starts the rant about marriage...

Pissed off, she reluctantly agrees.

Monica asks questions about Rachel.

 _What is going to happen?_

As if her mother read her mind, she continued.

"Monica we hired a private tutor for you, and now you have to be working with another student. You will be starting lessons soon."

"But mom that makes no sense, what about school?" Monica whined.

"Oh dont worry about school, we talked to them and they didnt have any problem."

"Your teachers name is Mr. Hamél. He is an excellent business teacher. I want you to pay attention, and not focus on anything else. You can make friends with the other student, since you wont be seeing Rachel alot."

Jack looked at his daughter with seriousness. The company's future rests in her hands.

Monica couldn't speak. No words were coming from her mouth. Where was all this weeks ago? How had her life turned to this?

She could feel tears stinging at the back of her head.

Monica stuttered quietly barely hearing her own voice

"Can-Can I... call Rachel?"

"Of course honey, in fact tell her to stay with you the night."

As soon as Rachel heard the news, she came as fast as she could to the Gellers mansion in hope of soothing her best friend.

Rachel stepped into Monicas room, to find her sitting on the bed, crying.

She refused to look away, even as her lips trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. Her dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; her hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief.

A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened.

She wept, tears streaming from her deep blue eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from her throat, and still she did not look away.

Rachel had never seen her friend in a state like that. With one hand she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and softly rubbed Monicas back.

"Hey, its okay Mon.. You'll be alright.

I'll come visit you all the time. Dont worry, things will change now, but after a while, you'll get used to it."

Monica could do nothing but nod. She was at loss for words.

Ross then entered the room, but when no one had noticed him, he cleared his throat. He was standing there wearing nothing but a white shirt and dinosaur boxers. His black-jet hair was sticking to his forehead. And his expression showed nothing but sympathy.

Rachels blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She turned her head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

Ross could do nothing but smirk. He was allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out. What happens next he's going to want to remember for a long time, so while his gaze is soft he doesn't drop his eyes for a moment.

Monicas face turns into a grin between the chemistry of her brother and her best friend. She even forgot what she was all depressed about.

There was a long awkward silence until Monica broke it off, rambling that she was okay about all of this, and then strongly shoved him out of the door.

Rachel giggled at the sibling commotion, now giddy with excitement, and joy.

Later that night, Monica tossed and turned on her bed. She just couldnt sleep.

She glanced down at Rachel who had already dozed off, and was snoring and grunting like a pig.

(Monica)

 _I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep._

The next morning, Rachel and Ross were both off to school. In contrast, to Monica who sat there bored outta her mind, wandering what to do.

Judy was in a rush. She wore a white gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. It was clearly very expensive. She also wore a light-brownish hat (the style of the 90's) and pink pearl summer gloves that were perforated. She pecked Monica's head and headed off to work.

Monica went downstairs, and passed Bethany (the cook) to find a small note laying on the table. She grabbed it, and actually recognized the familiar handwriting of her Mothers.

 _It read..._

 _Monica these are the set of instructions you have to follow._

 _You will begin your business class, today. I have arranged it and asked Albert to take you to the teachers house. Lessons begin at 4:00._

 _The teacher decides what time you go home, so feel free to take all you need._

Monica then sat on the couch and stayed on her phone the whole time.

(That was one thing she was thankful for)

When it was 3:30, Monica packed her backpack, put a bag of salted chips, pens, a notebook, her water bottle, and some pocket money. She told Albert that she feels like walking, so she asked him to give her the address.

Monica walked the 15-minute walk to the house. When she finally spotted it, she took a moment to view her surroundings. It was two stories high, with a beautiful garden and it was both red and white in color. It was wide, and looked just like the neighbors house. It was nothing compared to her 8-storey mansion tho.

She wrapped the brass lion knocker three times and waited. She heard footsteps approaching and with time she grew more and more nervous.

She wore a simple pink hoodie and black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair but didnt tie it. She fiddled with her zipper, until the door opened.

There stood a man in his early 30's. He had a boyish smile on his face. He had tousled dirty blonde hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising deep algae green, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. He wore a white t-shirt with a silver, blue tie and black pants.

He smiled at me and then said softly "Ahh, you must be Monica. Please come in."

He closed the door, and led me to his office.

In a state of half disorganized clutter, mahogany desk with three drawers on the right hand side, swivel chair, mac book pro, several stacks of paperwork, pens in a tin, floor to ceiling bookshelf, books leaning against one another different directions, filling cabinet with paper work stacked on top, two chairs, two brown barceloungers, a bean bag, and a huge window. The theme of the room was clearly brown.

It was very untidy, but Monica didnt mind. She had other things to worry about right now.

He motioned for her to take a seat and then started chatting with her.

Monica never felt this close to any teacher before.

It didnt feel like he was a teacher, instead it felt like she is talking to one of her best friends. He was extremely friendly and positive.

Mr. Hamél was asking Monica about her opinion on factories...

When someone came panting out of breath, his voice hoarse, and said "Sorry, I'm late, sir."

Monica turned around to the owner of the mysterious voice, and then gasped in shock. Her jaw dropped, her eyes were about to pop out of her head, her stomach tightened and her breath hitched in her throat.

 _It was... Chandler Bing..._

 **Ok, Guys. I made a cliff-hanger above. A WOO-HOO!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry about this chapter. Its really not that good, but hey, I updated.**

 **Dont worry next chapters coming soon. More appearances for all of them. I intend on continuing this story so look forward to that. I couldnt include all of the characters. Next chapter, I might add Gunther and Carol, as well as more details about Phoey and Roschel. So stay tuned!**


End file.
